ling's letter
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: what happens when ling writes a letter she did not want to be sent? what happenes when it is for jin and it is accidentally given to him? find out.
1. the letter

Dear Jin,

I finally found a way to tell you how I feel and I finally have the courage to tell you after all these years! I would tell in person but, you left a couple of months ago and I miss you so much! So I finally am telling you that. .I LOVE YOU. I LOVED YOU SINCE I WAS 15 AND I WANT TO BE MORE THAN YOUR FRIEND! I WANT YOU! Jin I am not trying to be forward or anything but I love you and I want to be your girl. I know I am a cry baby and a bit rash, but I will try to be more serious and will try to think of things more serious and I will be more mature if it means I can be with you!

Piz acknowledge my feelings and let me be with you.

LOVE ALWAYS,

LING XIOYUOU

"No no no no! Ahhh it won't work! I can't send this mess! I sound so freaking desperate that he will think of me as a little school girl with a crush!"

"Isn't that what you are?"

Ling turned around and saw her friend mahiru laughing in the door way. Mahiru was ling's best friend since she could remember. She was the same age as xioyuou and was a senior also at mishima high school. Mahiru was a brown/red headed girl, petite, and had an hour glass body exactly like Xiao's. She was dressed in blue jeans and a red tank top with a pair of gym shoes. Together they have been through thick and thin and always had each other's back's no matter what.

"NO! I AM NOT. I AM VERY MATURE FOR MY AGE THANK YOU"

"Yea…. And collecting hello kitty is very mature. Yea ok."

"You're so mean."

"You know me Xiao. So anyways, what ya sending?

"Nothing.". Xiao mumbled as she put the letter into her side table drawer.

"Ohhh so who exactly where you talking about huh?"

"What are you talking about?" ling asked as she began to turn bright red.

"Is that letter for jin kazama?"

"NO!"

"Sure it isn't. Just let me see then."

"No it is none of your business thank you."

"Well I hope you know, Jin is on his way back here today."

"REALLY?"

"Nope, just wanted to see your face. Priceless."

"You bitch."

Ling quickly covered her mouth and stopped herself before she could say more. Never in her life had she cursed before and now here record was ruined. The worst part is, she cursed at her friend.

"What you call me?'

"I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"IT'S FINE. JUST … DID YOU JUST CURSE?"

"No."

"Yea ya did. I heard you."

"You heard wrong then"

"Yea ok. Look lily told us to meet her at rocko's in 25 minutes for dinner. You in?"

"Yes. Of course. I am so hungry.

"Good. Get dressed and let's head out."

"I am dressed."

"Not looking like that."

Ling looked down to observe her outfit she had on. What was wrong with a pair of sweat pants and a hello kitty shirt?

"I look fine."

"Lilly told me Jin might be there."

"Well… I guess I could dress a little better."

"Good. We leave in 10."

"Ok. I am gonna go change."

Xiao grabbed a pair of clothes and left out the room to go change, leaving mahiru alone in the dorm room.

"Let's see this letter of her's now."

Mahiru had an evil grin across her face as she crept over to the desk ling was at. She fumbled through the drawers till she found what she was looking for.

"Ahhhhh… so this is what you wrote. I will see Jin get's it. No worries."

Hope you enjoyed the first part. I love Jin and ling as a couple. And I am sorry if I misspelled any names.


	2. meeting at rocko's

**Ok. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I worked hard. Hope you enjoy the rest. Might change rating later in Jin and Xiao. Anyways. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2- meeting at rocko's**

Xiaoyu went inside the bathroom to hurry up and change to meet Lilly and the rest of her friends at rocko's, the best grill in the whole city of Tokyo. Without even realizing it, Xiao realized she grabbed a black halter top and a plaid mini skirt. Xiao didn't even notice what she grabbed when she rushed out the room.

"I can't wear this! It's to revealing."

Xiaoyu held up the outfit to her slender body and looked at herself in the mirror.

Xiao thought about her in the outfit and thought it would be to skimpy and sexy related but then she thought about what Jin would think. She closed her eyes and thought about Jin telling her she looked sexy and that he would love a girl who showed skin. After all, all the other girl's who chased after Jin wore skimpy and Jin did not complain. Maybe if she dressed that way, she could get Jin. As reluctant she was, she put on the halter and the mini skirt and took down her famous, known for, ponytails and pressed her hair. Xiao looked at herself in the mirror and thought something was missing.

"I have the outfit and the hair, but I need the accessories."

Xiao took one last look at herself and came out the bathroom, being cautious of not being seen by mahiru, and went into the dorm room.

" mahiru wouldn't mind if I borrowed a pair of her gold hoops and lip gloss."

"I wouldn't what?"

Mahiru said as she came into the room looking at Xiao in amazement.

"DAMN!"

"I wanted to impress Jin." Xiao said as she applied a thick coat of cherry flavored of lip gloss.

"XIAO! ……. WHAT…. JIN……YOU…. WOW!"

"Is it too much?"

"No! Not all!

"Good. I want jin to notice me."

"Why you dressed like that all of a sudden? You never dress like that?"

"Is it too much?"

"No I am just saying. You out dressed me! Now I gotta go change."

"Better hurry! We leave in 5!"

"Oh now your rushing me. Funny."

Xiao giggled and returned to applying her lip-gloss on her lips while mahiru left to get dressed.

"I hope it isn't too much. Please don't be.'

**ROCKO'S GRILL.**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

"Calm down Lilly damn."

"Hwoarang, shut up."

"You shut up Lilly."

"You know what ……"

"Both of you shut the hell up! They will come when they get here god!"

"Well they need to hurry up"

Lilly was anxiously waiting for her friends xiaoyu and mahiru to arrive for her dinner party with all her other closes friends. Lilly was an 18 year old girl with golden blonde hair and blue eyes, a slender, hourglass body, petite, and was filthy rich. Her father owned some major oil industry and she got 25 of his money. Not bad for an 18 year old. She was waiting for her friends with her boyfriend, hwoarang, a tough biker with spiky red hair, and a bad-ass attitude with a fine body. Built in every way possible, and his friend Steve fox, a British boxer with blonde hair like Lilly's, blue eyes and a body to die for.

"They need to hurry. I am the hostess and have other people who need attending."

"Well do that till they come"

"No Steve! I need all my guest to be here!"

"Don't even try Steve. She is picky like that."

"WHATEVER HWOARANG! SHUT UP!"

"LOOK LILLY….."

"Both you hush. They are here."

All three of them looked at Xiao and mahiru in awe. They expected mahiru to dress all sexy but Xiao!

"XIAO WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" asked Lilly in amazement.

"I uhhhh thought I should change my look you know?"

"Damn girl. That is better than Lilly's outfit"

"SHUT UP HWAORANG OR ELSE…." Lilly said as she whispered into hwoarang's ear .

"Sorry god. Don't do that!"

"Then shut up!"

"Wow Xiao. Gorgeous."

Xiao began to blush at all the attention she was getting from her friends on her outfit. She just hoped Jin would be the one who liked it the best. Until then, she would sit and wait.

"Look, let's party. It's not every month I get a dinner party you know."

"Yea it is. You're that spoiled."

"Whatever. Come on. I wanna introduce you all to my other 200 friends."

"200!" all of them shouted.

"Yea, I am very popular you know."

Is jin coming Lilly?" Xiao asked as she began to blush to her question."

"He called and said he would be here at about 11."

Xiao looked at her watch and saw it was only 8:21. She just had to wait till Jin got there. Then she would finally tell him. Or maybe her outfit said it all. Who knows? She just giggled to herself and caught up to her friends as she anxiously waited for Jin's arrival.


	3. jin is here

**OKAY! Here is my 3rd chapter. Hope you like it! It's Jin and Xiao! Enjoy.**

**And Jin is not GAY! JIN IS NOT GAY!**

Xiaoyu, Lilly, hwoarang, mahiru and Steve all went and mingled with the rest of Lilly's friends and other guest at her dinner party. The party was pretty good and entertaining. A few people got too drunk and started to strip and dance to Ricky martin while others threw up on the stairwells and ruined their clothes. Everyone was having a good time except, xiaoyu. She couldn't wait for Jin to arrive at Lilly's dinner party. She just wanted Jin to hurry up so she could tell him how she felt rather than some stupid letter. So she just sat at the bar waiting for him to walk through the main entrance. May be it was better for him to read the letter rather than for her to make a fool of herself while she told him. She could imagine herself sweating through her boots while her face turned bright red. It was kind of embarrassing to think of telling him and she turns all different colors. I t was a new emotion she was feeling and she didn't know how to go about it. She never loved anyone before and Jin was her first love. Not a little crush that would end in about 3 weeks, or some lust that was often confused for love, but she knew good and well she loved Jin. As xiaoyu was about to leave the bar and wait for Jin outside, Lilly stopped her.

"Hey! Where you headed. Don't tell me you're leaving?"

"No! I was just going to party outside. More air."

"Alone?"

"Yea. I party alone."

"Uh huh. Or are you really going outside to wait for Jin?"

"No I am uhhh going to ummm party outside I told you."

"Sure. And the fact that its 11:32 doesn't mean anything to you now does it?"

"IT IS! THEN JIN MUST BE COMING SOON!"

"See I told you, you where going to go outside to look for Jin!"

"I ummm was not. I can care less if he comes or not!"

"Oh so the fact that he just walked through the door means nothing huh?"

Xiaoyu turned around and saw a familiar man walk through the main entrance wearing a black wife beater, and black pants with flames on the side of his pants with matching boots.

"JIN!"

Xiaoyu ran up to Jin and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Xiao. How are you?"

"I missed you so much! How was your trip?"

"It was fine. Thanks. I missed you too. How is panda?"

"She is ok. She missed you to jin!"

Xiao just couldn't let go off Jin. She missed him so much she began to cry on his shirt.

"Xiao why are you crying?"

"Because I missed you so much! I am just glad your back!"

"Xiao", Jin said as he hugged Xiao tightly making her blush," I missed you so much too."

"Jin I want to tell you something that I wanted to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?" Jin asked as he wiped xiaoyu's tears from her face.

"Jin… I kind of wrote a letter to you but I wanted to tell you in person, so this is the best time ever to tell you."

"What?"

"Jin…………… I …….. I……… I………lo..."

"OMG its JIN KAZAMA!"

As soon as Xiao was about to tell jin she loved him after all these years, all the girls in the party came rushing towards him, screaming his name and rubbing all over him.

"JIN I LOVE YOU!" SHOUTED ONE GIRL

"JIN YOU MAKE ME WANTS SING YOU A LOVE SONG!" Yelled THE NEXT.

"JIN TAKE ME WITH YOU. MAKE ME YOUR GIRL!"

"JIN!"

"JIN!"

"JIN!"

Xiao watched in amazement as all the girls ambushed Jin trying to get them noticed by him. Xioyu suddenly became sad and felt herself about to cry. Just as she was about to get the courage to tell Jin she loved him and that she wanted him so badly. But those dumb-ass girls had to ruin it. Mahiru and Lilly saw Xiao begin to cry and went over to confront her.

"Xiao, you ok?"

"………….yes. It's so not a big deal. Just because I was about to tell Jin I loved him doesn't mean I am mad those love sick bitches ruined it!"

"Gasp! You curse xiaoyu?" asked Lilly astounded

"…………..no I … I… have to go. I am so sorry! Nice party Lilly."

Xiaoyu started to cry even more and started to run away while mahiru and Lilly called after her. Xiaoyu didn't care that she would have left the party. Jin didn't seem to notice much. Just as xiaoyu was about to go out and catch the 12:15 bus, she felt someone grab her wrist and yank her close.

"LET ME……………JIN?"

"Sorry about that. I get that a lot. I didn't mean to ignore you like that."

"………….I know, it's common for you. I kind of knew it was coming."

"You where crying?" Jin asked as she wiped her tears from her face once more.

".. No! Why would I? It doesn't matter anyways."

"I hate to see you cry Xiao."

Xiao instantly blushed at Jin and, just as quickly, turned away from him.

"Xiao…. What where you going to say earlier?"

"uhhhh…. Well…. I was going to tell you that……….. I…… uhhhh……….kind of…really love…………."

"COME ON YA'LL! THE POETRY CONTEST IS STARTIN!"

"DAMN YOU LILLY!" xiaoyu shouted.

"Sorry. Didn't know what you two where doing. Just hurry. The poetry contest starts in a second."

"Thanks we got it.", Jin told Lilly.

Lilly smirked and headed inside the grill to get a seat for the poetry contest. Xiaoyu was pissed AGAIN. Not only was this the second time this happened, but she didn't get to tell Jin how she felt about him.

"I did not know you cursed Xiao", Jin said as he grinned his sexy grin.

"Well…. Too many distractions I guess."

"Now where we", Jin said attempting to get back on subject.

"forget it; Xiao said as she lowered her head," Let's just go hear some poetry."

Jin could tell what xiaoyu wanted to say was important and he didn't want to rush things. She would tell him when she was ready. After all, there was something he had to tell her also. So he putted off till later on, or at least till the party was over.

**BACK IN ROCKO'S GRILL.**

Jin and xiaoyu both sat at the same table as Lilly, mahiru, steave, and hwoarang. And as usual, Jin and hwoarang started an argument.

"Sup kazama. Didn't think you would come"

"Yea red didn't think you would go with a girl like Lilly."

"What that supposed to mean kazama?"

"You're an idiot and she is better than you."

"Yea, and like your good for her."

"I don't want her."

"Yea. I know, you are good with your hand. Your hand is the only girl that won't leave you"

"You should know. How often do you use it?"

"SHUT UP YOU 2!" shouted mahiru,"the poetry is starting and I wanna hear."

"Kazama started shit."

"Is red becoming a bitch now?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Xiaoyu and Steve laughed as Jin and hwoarang still glared at each other. Xiao loved it when jin got mad. He looked so sexy. As things started to settle down between hwoarang and Jin, Lilly came up on the stage and started to announce the poetry contest.

"Good evening. I'm Lilly, your hostess for tonight, and the party girl so clap for me!"

Everyone laughed and clapped to lily's comment.

"We are going to have a poetry contest tonight and the prize is 1000 dollars! Yay! Ok so we have 5 contestants and a surprise contestant. So let's start this contest shall we!"

When Lilly finished her announcement, everyone clapped and the first contestants where introduced. Some where good, others where down right stupid and made no sense, but in the end it was all a good show. It was some laughs and a few boo's but everyone had a good time. When the last competing contestant finished. Lilly came onto the stage to announce the surprise poet of the night.

"What you all think? Most where good, couples ya'll need to stop while you ahead BUT NEVER HE LASS, I LOVED IT. SO NOW IT IS TIME FOR OUT MYSTERY POET OF THE NIGHT, WHICH WE RANDOMLY SELECTED OUT THE AUDIENCE. AND IT WILL BE…."

Everyone in the audience was anxiously waiting for Lilly to announce the poet. Most thought it would be john, one of the gothic poets who kept quiet about his work but where soon proved wrong when Lilly called Jin.

"JIN!" yelled almost every girl in the room

"HUH? HELL NO. I DON'T WRITE POETRY."

"Come on jin. It would be fun to watch."

"No it won't! I suck at it. And do I fucking look like I do poetry?"

Xiao giggled at Jin's reaction, which was expected.

"Come on kazama. Make up something."

"Please?" asked mahiru.

All the girls where hoping Jin would do something. Even if it sucked, they would still love it.

"Hell no."

"Please jin. You owe me any way." said xiaoyu with a sweet yet unusual tone in her voice.

"How do I owe you?"

"You made me and panda worry about you. Just recite something from the top of your head. Please?"

Jin looked at xiaoyu and finally obliged to her request. All the girl's in the room kept yelling and screaming and saying, "Go jin "and "yay my baby is doing it!" This made xiaoyu mad. Not only where they calling him their baby, they didn't even know him. She just let it go because she knew, Jin would never love her and he would never be with her. He had countless women wanting him and she was just another one in line.

"Uh hi"

"AHHH JIN! YOU CAN DO IT! YAY!"

"Okay ... well I am going to think of something from the top of my head so it will be shitty"

"GO JIN!"

Every girl in the room suddenly became quiet and all eyes where on Jin. Even if he made a dumb ass poem, every girl will applaud.

"Ok…. Right now… I am thinking about groceries"

"YAY!"

"Groceries?" asked mahiru as she laughed along with Lilly.

"Okay… I am making this shit up so it is pretty dumb.

Jewel, cub foods, and aldi... are where I buy... groceries

Milk, butter, eggs and bread are considered…. Groceries.

Fruit loops, apple jacks and corn flakes…are…groceries.

I use a shopping cart to carry…………..groceries

I pay for them with money………..i now have groceries.

I like………………….groceries

"OMG JIN! THAT WAS AMAZEING!11"

Xiao, Steve, hwaorang, and Lilly where at the table laughing there asses off. They could not believe Jin made a, poem about groceries.


	4. confession

**I got my first reviewer! Yay me! Anyways, here is the next chapter of my story. Might change rating, might not. Don't know but enjoy.**

Throughout the rest of the night, Xiao, Steve, mahiru, Jin, Lilly, and hwoarang danced, ate, and of course, argued. Lilly's party was better than anyone thought it would be. From drunks to a poem about groceries, compliments of Jin Kazama. Party went on till 3 in the morning; the longest party xiaoyu has ever been to. After the party she and mahiru were tired, while Lilly, Steve, and Jin still had enough energy to get some breakfast.

"You want micky ds or some all night joint?"

": I want me some pancakes and bacon", Steve said while licking his lips, dreaming of food.

"What about you Xiao?" Lilly asked taking out her coach bag getting her wallet.

"What I want is my pillow and sheets."

"Xiao can't hang?" hwoarang joked.

"Nope. I am tired."

"So am I. we never partied like this before."

"Awww come on Xiao and mahiru, we gonna get pancakes!"

"Sorry. You all can go without us. We'll see you later."

"Want me to walk you home Xiao?" Jin asked

Xiao suddenly didn't feel sleepy anymore now that Jin was walking her home, or at least back to her dorm. Maybe this could be her moment to tell Jin how she felt. No screaming fan girls, no distractions, no anything. Yes, she was going to do it. No letter just her and Jin.

"I…. I would like that. Thanks jin."

"Alright. "

Jin told Steve to tell Lilly he would meet them at the restaurant when he is back from walking Xiao to her dorm. Xiao was super excited. This was probably the only alone time she would have with Jin. Something any girl wishes to have. She was the one who got time alone, time to tell him how she felt, and time to run away if she made a fool of her self.

Jin and Xiao talked the whole way to her dorm room at his hotel. They talked from Jin's poem to how she has been the past years. Jin could tell through xiaoyu's emotions she missed him more than he thought she would, which made him happy, although he didn't show it. Just having Jin walk beside her and walk her home was enough to make her blush and giggle. She couldn't stop smiling and giggling at Jin. She was just too happy, and too bad it ended so soon. She was so caught up talking to him catching up on how he has been; she didn't notice she was right outside her dorm room. Neither did Jin. They completely forgot about everything and where lost in each other.

"Ugh! I didn't even notice we where here."

"Neither did I. too bust I guess"

"Yeah. …….. Wanna come in? It's been awhile since I seen you"

"Alright. I'll make time."

"Make time or you have time?"

"Make time."

Xiaoyu was super happy after that. Jin kazama was actually making time for her. Not sparing time or wasting it. Making time! Took Xiao a moment to unlock the door because she was so nervous. Jin just stood there laughing at her. He enjoyed her nervousness. She was cuter when she was nervous. When she finally unlocked the door, she let Jin in and went into the kitchen to put on some tea. Jin looked around and observed her dorm. He could tell she shared with mahiru by the way skimpy clothes where all over the floor and the smell of baby oil and natural body scent, which intoxicated him. Just smelling xiaoyu's scent made him get excited.

"Want some tea?" xiaoyu asked from the kitchen.

"Sure. Thanks"

"Lemon or green?"

"Lemon is fine."

Moments later, xiaoyu brought out two cups of lemon tea with a little mint on the side of the cup and sat down on the sofa next to Jin. She wanted to impress him.

"Nice set."

"A gift from Lilly. It was for being strong."

"Like how?" Jin asked while playing with the tea cup

"By not being sad worrying about you"

Jin suddenly stopped playing with the tea cup and looked at xiaoyu lovingly, which made Xiao blush.

"I didn't mean it Xiao. I had shit to do."

"I know but I really missed you. Allot."

"I missed you too. Just being away from my best friend was hard for me."

"Best friend?"

"YEA! You're my best friend, panda too."

Xiao suddenly felt her heart drop. All Jin thought of her was a best friend. Not lovers, not a girlfriend, not even a crush, just a friend!

"Ohhhhh. I know. You're……….. My best friend too."

Xiao had a hard time holding back her tears. She just felt like hiding under a rock and goes away forever. Not only did she feel stupid but Jin probably knew what she meant.

"Although…….." jin said while cupping xiaoyu's chin, "lately I have been thinking."

"About?"

"Before I say, I want to tell you never to give mahiru anything ever again."

"What you mean?"

Jin smirked and took out a piece of paper from his pants pocket. Xiaoyu instantly noticed the paper and knew that was the letter she wrote Jin but wasn't going to send it.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I AM GOING TO KILL HER!"

Jin chuckled at xiaoyu. He just could see her killing mahiru for what she did. Funny.

"Don't kill her."

"WHAT!1?" Xiao screamed as she blushed bright, cherry red.

"Why kill her when you should thank her?"

"Huh?"

Xiaoyu didn't get what Jin was putting across. What did h mean by that?"

"I liked your letter. Very sweet of you to take time out to write it for me."

"Jin. I was never going to send it. I mean… I was… but I….you where….."

Jin grinned his sexy grin and looked at Xiao. Xiao could feel her heart rate going faster than normal again. She was just anxiously waiting for Jin to finish his statement.

"Xiaoyu…. As you know I don't express my feeling much., But around you… I seem to loosen up a bit. "

"Really?" Xiao said literally squealing.

"Yes. I tend not to think of things so serious and loosen up when I am around you. I even forget my shitty life."

"Well that's what…. Your girlfriend is supposed to do."

Xiaoyu blushed and turned her head so Jin couldn't see. She couldn't believe she said that.

"Xiaoyu…. You"

"JIN…. I LOVE YOU! I wanted to tell you earlier but those screaming annoying girls, and Lilly interrupted, and then I was nervous as heck! I thought you would think of me as a love sick fan of yours. You have plenty of girls willing to do anything to be your girl while I have nothing to offer. I dressed like a freaking hooker just to impress you. You didn't even notice dammit! Jin kazama I live you ok! I don't want to be your friend! I want to be your girlfriend. I dreamt about you and I and I even dreamt about you being my first but I am just a friend! JIN! I know I am………."

Jin shut Xiao up by kissing her deeply on her lips, which felt wonderful to both of them.

"Jin………."

"Xiao, I thought of you as more than a friend for years. I just didn't say things. I DON'T SHOW MY EMOTIONS MUCH REMEMBER."

"REALLY?"

Jin grinned and layed xiaoyu down on the sofa kissing her.

"Really..."

"I am happy jin. You made me very happy."

Jin grinned and kissed Xiao again while Xiaoyu floated off into her own little world.

"So jin are you going to stay this time?"

"No…. but I won't leave without saying goodbye."

"Why you gotta go?"

"Family shit."

"Can I go?"

"No"

"Why?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No. I can't afford to lose you. Now that I have you."

"So when will I see you again?"

"I'm not leaving till 3 days from now."

"Well … when will you be back?"

"In time for the next tournament."

"But….. That's next year.

": Jin I will miss you."

"Then let's make use of what time we have together."

Xiao smiled and kissed Jin while she slid her hand up his wife beater. Jin told Xiao he would come back as soon as he could to be with her. Xiao just couldn't wait till that day when he would come back to her.

"Jin…. I will be waiting for you when you return"

"I'm not gone just yet Xiao. I plan to spend the next 3 days with you, starting now."

"Now? "

"yes," Jin said huskily as he glided his hand up her skirt," now"

**Hope you enjoyed. Might make another chap. don't know but my next story will be about Jin and xiao again! Look out for it.**


End file.
